


Hide the Notebooks

by UselessReptile



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UselessReptile/pseuds/UselessReptile
Summary: Alaric woke after celebrating his boyfriend's birthday remember he had to read something. He began to dread it instantly suddenly becoming aware that Magnus was drunk last night.





	Hide the Notebooks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliphra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliphra/gifts).



> this came to me listening to a song and I just had to. Based off RP's done with Seliphra (my girlfriend). Characters are original.

"Alaric, Alaric!"

"Hey baby, wake up, Alaric," A very drunk singer kept cooing to his boyfriend, "Alaric, I wrote you something, c'mon _Alaric_ ~"

Now that caused a stir in the sleeping guitarist, namely because of the alcohol stench on Magnus' breath. "Go to sleep," Alaric's voice was hoarse and very tired, annoyed too to be woken up, "I work tomorrow, Magnus. Go. To. Sleep."

"But, _babe_ , I wrote a song, come on read it~" Magnus still pleaded.

Alaric's eyes cracked open slightly making Magnus excited that the guitarist will read it but instead he said this, "Go. To. Fucking. Sleep. Magnus." Alaric would read it in the morning but right now he was tired and exhausted. Last night's celebration of Magnus' birthday was crazier than anticipated, resulting in this cranky Alaric.

"Oh... okay... but pleeeeaaaaase read it in the morning Alaric," Magnus sulked, pouting with the whine of a sad, lonely puppy, eating at Alaric's guilt but he needed sleep. Magnus laid next to his guitarist and put his arm across Alaric's chest to which Alaric rolled onto his side and buried his face in Magnus' bare chest.

"Thank you," Alaric said gratefully Magnus let it drop and he could sleep once more.

~~~

Morning's alarm came and woke only Alaric from his comfy slumber. He reached to turn it off and instantly regretted opening his eyes to the assault of brightness from the morning sun in their room. The light being amplified by the lighter color of paint on the walls and shiny surfaces here and there hung up. Alaric slipped himself out the side of the bed and went to the bathroom. It was attached to the bedroom and Alaric made it before his bladder won. Next he brushed his teeth knowing that he hadn't the night before, and then Alaric stumbled back to find new clothes.

When Alaric got dressed he wandered to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast, which was five slices of bacon, an egg, and toast. His head felt heavy and the silence was welcomed since he was the only one conscious right now. Diya was still sleeping and thank God Cliia was passed out right now. Vesper too. Alaric could enjoy the non-headache he had right now enough to remember the middle of the night conversation he had with Magnus.

Alaric scanned every flat surface he could see from where he was sitting, spying the sheet music. He got up and walked over with his coffee and began to read it over. First read through was the lyrics, which were not bad --for a pop song. But they were not such a band. Next read through looking at how Magnus paced the chorus and verses, and a rough idea of what the chords would be matching the lines. Alaric's brows suddenly grew tight and together, then one raised in disbelief. Alaric set his coffee down and went to get his acoustic guitar.

He set the music down in front of himself and began to play this song. He got to the brow-raising chords and felt a cramp spasm in his left hand. Ah, ah, ouch.... The throbbing went away and Alaric flexed his wrist a few times before attempting that again. Same reaction. "No one hid the sheet music from him last night, shit..." When Magnus writes a song drunk, he will want to fine tune and complete it, but there's no way Alaric can play this song. Same with Cliia, that chord is not possible to play. On top of that, the lyrics were something they don't normally sing.

Alaric sighed and leaned back in the chair, he'll have to talk to Magnus about this later. Did Magnus mention this song to the others? Something Magnus will check with once he's more awake.

~~~

Alaric found time on his break to message the others, a mass text sent to Cliia, Vesper, and Diya, that reads as follows,

[whose turn was it to hide the sheet music? -14:52:32]

_[oh no... -14:55:17]_ From Diya, oh good he's conscious.

[Diya? was it yours? -14:55:55]

_[No, it was Vesper's I believe. 14:56:27]_

Alaric sighed hanging his head when that message came through, right, so now he has to wait for Vesper to respond. It didn't come during the rest of Alaric's break.

**[OH GOD, I AM SO SORRY! -16:23:27]** Vesper finally sent to Alaric.

**[I completely didn't realize it was my turn! Shit, where's the music? -16:23:59]**

**[Alaric? Hey, buddy, Alaric? Oh right, you're working. Shit, shit... uh, I'll look for the music! -16:34:31]**

Alaric had a spare moment to check his messages but no time to respond, which drove Vesper crazy with worry. He saw that Alaric has seen his messages but no words back, and Vesper was frantically searching the house to find new sheet music. He was unsuccessful.

[Vesper. Chill, I hid them, and the song can be fixed. Don't worry any more. -19:22:23]

**[ALAAAAARIC!! I'm so sorry!!! TT-TT -19:22:28]** Alaric smirked lightly, Vesper must have been staring at his phone and doing nothing else for a response to come that quickly.

**[When are you coming home? What are we going to do with the song he wrote? He's awake now and asking where it is! -19:24:27]** Vesper sent back.

[I'll take care of it, can you just get dinner started? -19:29:53] Alaric changed subjects now.

[There's ground beef in the fridge, put that into the big pan and cook till there's no more pink left. I'll take care of the rest when I get home. -19:38:41]

**[Yes sir!! -19:38:44]** Vesper and Alaric didn't talk again until Alaric came home at fifteen after eight o'clock. Vesper rushed up and hugged his apology to Alaric over and over before the guitarist could even take his shoes off.

"Let go Vesper, come on," Alaric rolled his eyes and still managed to raise his foot and slipped off one shoe. Vesper let go soon and Alaric was able to get the other shoe off as well as his jacket. He hung it up before heading to wash his hands then into the kitchen to finish dinner. Alaric washed, chopped, and made a stir-fry with an assortment of vegetables.

The smell was enough to gather the inhabitants from their rooms, Cliia yawned having been woken from her nap by Vesper. Diya came up from the basement along with Magnus, discussing some ancient war. Once everyone was settled around the table, Alaric went back to where he hid the sheet music and pulled it out. He set it down in the centre facing Magnus first.

"Oh! This is the song! Yeah, I am glad you... Oh god..." Magnus was happy to see Alaric had read it, and when he started scanning the lyrics himself he remembered why he shouldn't write while drunk. When Magnus finished reading it he passed it along to Diya, then Cliia and Vesper who read it together.

Once the song has made it back to Alaric, he sat and started eating.

"I... am sorry," Magnus said with the same sad puppy tone as last night.

"Me too! I let this happen by not hiding the sheet music." Vesper chimed in.

"No matter, it's been done. And honestly, all we need to do is change some of the lyrics and the chords. Like the one I circled," Alaric pointed it out, "I cannot actually play that."

"Agreed, it feels like it'd be hard," Cliia nodded trying to put her hand into the right position in order to get those notes. She made a face since it felt awkward and painful.

"Oh it's not possible, my hand cramped twice trying to play it." Alaric shook his head. "Anyway, we can work on that later. Let's eat first."

With that settled, the band ate together and someone managed to find another topic to talk about. When the dishes were all done, and any leftovers put away the five of them gathered in the living room. Alaric had his acoustic and Diya had some mock-drumsticks. Cliia also had her guitar.

"First order of business is finding a replacement chord. Cliia, play these two bars on a loop skipping the chord, and I'll experiment with different ones." Alaric instructed and she began to play. The strums were heavy since she had a mini speaker plugged into her electric and there was a distinct gap in the section. Two full plays before Alaric started adding in different chords.

While they were figuring it out, Vesper and Magnus were changing lyrics. Right now they were a good pop song, maybe even contemporary pop-country, but definitely not their style. Considering all of them had a minimum of four piercings, and everybody but Diya had a tattoo but Diya's hair is constantly a shade of green. Diya was listening to both sides go at the same time, finding a good beat for the song. He had it figured out soon, the only thing left was to get the lyrics to match up with the music.

"Okay, we got it." Cliia spoke alerting Diya, he nodded. Just waiting on the lyrics, but in the meantime Alaric and Cliia played what they got for Diya, who had to step in and change some pacing on the tempo here and there but it was starting to come together now.

"Hey, that sounds better already, you ready for lyrics?" Vesper asked once he was confident that these new lyrics would fit better.

"First do an acoustic run through," Diya said pointing one of his sticks at Magnus and Alaric. The dating couple should practice to see if it'll actually work. Diya first got up to grab new sheet music and began to rewrite the newer version of the song Magnus had originally titled 'Ready to Fly'.

Alaric nodded and looked to his boyfriend, Magnus was ready and Diya gave a tapping countdown. Alaric came with the intro and then Magnus began to sing. Diya was making notes until the end of the song.

When the hour grew late, it was time to stop, but the song wasn't complete yet. They normally worked on a song till it was ready but not at one-thirty-AM.

Getting ready for bed though, Alaric was humming it, "Now I'm standing on the rooftop."

"Now I'm standing on the rooftop~" Magnus smirking joining.

"Ready to fall!" Alaric sang next as he leaned into Magnus with enough momentum to knock them both over onto the bed causing laughter. They got lucky with this song. Some of the drunk songs Magnus writes are not worth saving or can be saved. "Ready to sleep now too Magnus."

"Yeah, same... I, uh, I am glad we were able to fix this one." Magnus pulled Alaric closer and kissed the guitarist's head.

"Me too~"

**Author's Note:**

> the song that inspired this was Ready To Fall by Rise Against.


End file.
